User talk:McJeff
I am a Bureaucrat on this Wiki. Feel free to message me for any help. If you leave a message on my talk page, I will respond here. If I leave you a message on your talk page, please respond there. *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 *Archive 8 *Archive 9 *Archive 10 *Archive 11 *Archive 12 Undone revision I was comparing the redheaded kid to the crying kid, and his vest is clearly brighter. - Hua Xiong :If it's a shade or two lighter, meh. It's still a shade of turquoise and not kellygreen like the astronomy club vests. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:07, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::That's fine, but now I'm wondering about the field goal kick. I mean, based on the videos I've been seeing on youtube of people using the Mascot's style, I'm positive it's the same kick, it's just the effect that's different. I was using this video as a reference mainly: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xT6WW1Q5Hmo Hua Xiong 20:57, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Oh, and apologies about when I said "removing possible vandalism" on the port-a-potty page. I didn't check who edited last time, nor did I know that it was a new page still under construction. Hua Xiong 20:58, January 20, 2011 (UTC) A new rule needs to be added to Bully Wiki Hi there, I notice sometimes when people try to address something about the game they say something like:" you cannot do that because...." I recommand to put a rule that instructs them to say "Jimmy" rather than "you" when addressing anything.Thanks.Mr.Wikia 10:27, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :That's actually mentioned in Bully Wiki: Manual of Style, but a lot of people don't listen to it. The easiest thing to do all around is just fix it (usually easy) and remind them to read the MoS. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:50, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow, I fail epically. I thought that was there for years and it wasn't. Adding it in now. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:51, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::No new editor, especially those damn IP's, listens to anything on here anymore. Dan the Man 1983 16:30, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::You say "anymore" like they ever listened. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::There has been some that have listened when they first came here. But no one listens now. Dan the Man 1983 19:21, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Added Pictures I added 2 pictures, if there's something wrong please let me know. Thanks.Mr.Wikia 18:18, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Glitches are trivia? The Stronghold Assault mission has a pretty major glitch that I'd like to contribute to its page. But, while the MoS states that glitches go to their own section on mission pages, a lot of mission pages seem to list glitches in the trivia section. Which way is preferable? Viittaperkele 18:20, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Second Jimmy HOpkins page Hey, haven't talked in awhile. But, uh someone just re-created a Jimmy Hopkins page. Since we don't need two pages for one character. At0micb0mb123 18:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I redirected it to the first article and protected it. McJeff (talk this way)/ 18:22, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Nerds featured article I wasn't sure where to post this, but the blurb for the Nerds article on the front page states that they are the "most smartest". Lithane 18:41, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Taken care of, thanks. Dan's a good dude but his grammar isn't his strongest point. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:16, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Dogs Sometimes chad's dog appears brown and sometimes black or dark, depending on the game's spawn and that goes to all the dog in the game, there are two clours. :To quote a phrase, "Pics or it didn't happen". McJeff (talk this way)/ 20:24, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah? Viittaperkele 21:56, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::OK, it happened. Want to upload that to the wiki? Or I can do it if you don't want to be bothered. McJeff (talk this way)/ 22:18, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::If a picture of that sort really suffices for public display, then be my guest, do whatever you want with it. Viittaperkele 22:22, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Transistors and Radio Transistors I deleted the Transistors page but I copy and paste the contents to a new page I made "Radio Transistors" I made this new page because I found that when Jimmy pick up a Transistor it says Radio Transistor not only Transistor, that's it's official name, only the hobo says Transistor without radio. Thanks.Mr.Wikia 11:31, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Fine. I'll check the game and see exactly where the article should be located. Until then, your new article redirects to the old one because there's no point in having two identical articles. McJeff (talk this way)/ 14:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : Could you please fix the radio transistors page, it's the only page on the wiki that's needs redirection. Thanks.Mr.Wikia 12:17, January 21, 2011 (UTC) : I created a new page "Hiding Spots" to combien all the hiding spots (Lockers, Trashcans, and the potties) in the game under one category, rather than it's scattered around. Thanks.Mr.Wikia 14:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) : : Hey, I just want to say that the Hiding Spots, that I created should be a category page, but I don't know how to make them, so could you please make it, and put in the Lockers, Trashcans and potties, under this category, rather than they are scattered around. Thanks.Mr.Wikia 13:21, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : Hey, Jeff. I have a question: What was the IP that vandalized Dan's or your user page a while back? I just wanna know. SirLinkalot96 22:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Another vandal. As amusing as their edits to the mission page for The Candidate were... omgneroli! 18:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :That was pretty fucking epic, I wish I was that clever. Thanks for letting me know about it. McJeff (talk this way)/ 22:04, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Aaaaaaand another. Significantly less clever this time: http://bullygame.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheDaddy omgneroli! 17:20, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Been taken care off. Dan the Man 1983 17:22, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Jocks Boss Fight Hi, I was wondering how you add new sections in a page? I think we should add a trivia part to the Jocks Boss Fight, because I noticed in the second part of the fight, along with either Dan or Kirby, Bo or Casey join in, even though they're also Ted's defenders (in other words, two instances of the same character, but with different fighting styles). Hua Xiong 14:20, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :We actually have a forum for Spading. It's linked from the front page. I'm going to start a discussion there about the Jock Boss Fight, someone needs to do some more investigation and see if there's a clear pattern to which Jocks run in from the sidelines and when. McJeff (talk this way)/ 07:25, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Faction Hey, just wondering about the name change of the faction/faction respect page. Is it canonically referred to as 'faction' in-game? The two don't mean the same thing. omgneroli! 14:56, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :I just checked the game. In the game it's called Respect (not Faction Respect or Clique Respect or anything, just Respect), so that's what the article is now called. McJeff (talk this way)/ 22:25, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Regarding trivia sections I made a topic about them on the community board. Add your 2 cents. Dan the Man 1983 00:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) A Little Help, please. Hello McJeff, it's been quite some time, and I made a wiki for myself which I am still working on it, I like what you have done to Bully Wiki and I took some ideas to mine, anyways I made a Policy page for my wiki just like you have her and I wanted it to appear like yours, here what it looks like: http://kingkong.wikia.com/wiki/Category:King_Kong_Wiki_Policy , how do I not make the Policy 1 not appear as a pic on the category.Mr.Wikia 01:21, February 3, 2011 (UTC) A Little Help Hello McJeff, it's been quite some time since I didn't edit here on Bully Wiki, well that's because I have my own wiki now that I am working on it. I really like the way you guys organize this wiki and I like that you have your own wiki policy, so I thought of making my own policy too. Here is my problem, I made a new category which looks like this: http://kingkong.wikia.com/wiki/Category:King_Kong_Wiki_Policy . Ofcaurse you can see a page in it called policy1, that's a test page I made so you could see my problem, how I can make the policy1 page not appear on top like that box that's written on it "Write the text of your article here!", how could I make it disappear? and make it like yours: http://bullygame.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Bully_Wiki_Policy , on your wiki there isn't any, what's the trick, please help, thanks.Mr.Wikia 15:23, February 3, 2011 (UTC)